Resisting the Urge
by kaygirl38
Summary: Anna was glaring at the back of the cheerful brunette’s head. “It’s been three weeks, and they’re still together,” she hissed. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is like my Valentine's day story. I haven't seen much Anna stories lately, and I Anna is one of my fave characters, so I've made this story! Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

"Did you hear about that? I heard that he broke up with her because…"

"No! You're totally lying! She would never-"

"But it's true! He saw it with his own eyes!"

Anna Umenomiya groaned pitifully and lowered her head to her hands. The gossiping girls sitting behind her shot Anna a rude look before walking away. From the top of her arms, Anna could see _him_. _He_ was sitting there with _her_. The smile on _her_ face refused to disappear, as did _his_. Anna had to resist the urge of yanking out those brown pigtails.

Anna shifted slightly to observe the rest of the room. Natsume Hyuuga was leaning back at his desk, a manga covering his face. She watched him closely. The manga slid down, revealing an unhappy frown and eyes staring at _them_. It was quickly snatched up again, but not before a glare was sent Anna's way, as well as a small spark. Gulping, Anna sat up straight, careful not to let her gaze linger _their_ way.

When a loud, familiar giggle filled Anna's ears, the pink haired girl stood up.

"Where are you going, Anna-chan?" the gigglee's voice piped up.

"Out," was Anna's curt reply. The gigglers' brows furrowed in confusion, but she quickly dismissed the Cooking Alice girl and turned back too the blond boy she was talking too. Anna resisted the urge to scream.

* * *

Walking out to the cafeteria for lunch with Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna notice _them_ again. She stopped, staring after _them_ enviously. _That could've been me_, Anna thought. Nonoko stopped her chattering to stare after what Anna was staring at.

"Oh no. You said you were over him! Besides, they're not going to last more than three weeks anyways."

Anna turned hopefully to Nonoko. "You think?"

Nonoko waved a hand in the air, her navy hair swinging behind her. "Of course! Mikan Sakura is too much in love with Natsume Hyuuga, and he with her, to be over him already and with Yuu Tobita! I mean, it's only been a week."

Anna smiled at Nonoko. "You're the best, you know that?"

"You had to question it?"

Giggling, the two girls hurried into the cafeteria.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later…_

* * *

Anna was glaring at the back of the cheerful brunette's head. "It's been three weeks, and they're still together," she hissed. The girl beside her shrugged.

"Maybe it's just meant to be."

After a particularly piercing laugh emitted from the happy couple, a loud slam was heard toward the back of the room. The class grew silent as Natsume Hyuuga stood up and headed toward the door in the back. Anna watched gravely as his eyes lingered a split second longer on herself. The room was quiet a minute after he had left. Then, loud talking burst out.

"Oh my God, he is sooo jealous!"

"I know! Aw, it's so sweet! Why won't Mikan just take him back already and forget that nerd?"

"Psh, what are you talking about? Mikan and Yuu are sooo cute together!"

"Yeah, but Yuu should be with An-"

Anna couldn't help but feel a little déjà vu as she stood up, her face hot. Ignoring the stares she got, she marched toward the exit.

"Eat with us again at lunch, Anna-chan?" the glasses clad boy asked. Curling her hands into fists, Anna resisted the urge to slap him.

Leaving the room, Anna briefly glanced up to see Natsume leaning against the wall.

"Hey," he said. Anna blew past him. Fire crackled in front of her, causing her so stop.

"I said hey."

Anna's gray eyes narrowed into slits. There was once a time when she was afraid of Natsume. That, and most other feelings, disappeared after _he_ started dating _her_. "What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"I know you don't like them either," he said. Anna simply turned her nose in the air and started walking away again, until she remembered the fire. Turning around, she stared at Natsume, obviously annoyed.

"So you got a plan? I have a cake I plan on baking, and you're seriously cutting back on my time."

Natsume motioned Anna closer, whispering in her ear. Annas' eyes widened in shock. But, slowly the corners of her mouth lifted into a grin.

"You are bad," she said, shaking her head in admiration. Natsume simply nodded.

"I give them a week," he said. Anna resisted the urge scream in joy.

* * *

"I think you should put your arm around me," Anna whispered from the corner of her mouth, her features still contorted in a scarily big smile. She noticed that his eyes never left _them_.

"Why would I do that?" Natsume asked, a look of disgust on his face. Anna rolled her eyes and 'playfully' hit Natsume on his arm.

"OH HAHAHA! YOU ARE SO FUNNY, NATSUME!" Anna exclaimed, practically rolling over with laughter. Natsume stood there awkwardly, causing a shove and a "Smile!" hissed from Anna. Anna kept on walking before slipping on a piece of ice. Falling on the ground, Anna groaned in annoyance.

Natsume simply stared down at Anna uncomfortably. She stared back, daring him not to help her up. It seemed as though the stare down wouldn't end, neither refusing to give up.

"Anna! You and Hyuuga, eh? Wasn't expecting that!" Nonoko winked at Anna and nodded at Natsume. Anna smiled wildly and stood up herself. Grabbing Natsume's arm, she started walking to the lunch line. Natsume remained immobile.

"What are you doing?"

"My lunch is already for me." Anna had forgotten that Natsume was a special star, and didn't eat with the rest of them.

"Oh," she said. She had never had this problem with Yuu before. Natsume started walking out, but on second thought, turned around and placed a quick kiss on Anna's cheek. Anna could feel her face burning as she slowly walked to the one star line. Glancing from the corner of her eye, Anna could see Yuu's face; and it was very red. Anna resisted the urge to cheer.

* * *

"I heard that Mikan was getting annoyed by Yuu," a sly voice reached Anna's ears. Anna tossed her pink curls.

"That's interesting," she mused, covering up her excitement.

"Yeah, I heard that she thinks he's become a little too clingy. And that she's majorly jealous." Nonoko mentioned.

"You don't say."

"Oh, it's totally true. She's always complaining about how Yuu never leaves her alone, and that she might still like Natsume."

_That shallow bitch! Not respecting _his_ feeling? I'd totally be in loooove if he stayed with me all the time! Who am I kidding, I _do_ love him! _Anna thought, a smile forming. Suddenly, an arm snaked around her.

"Hey," Anna giggled.

"Hn," was the grunted reply, then, "I think it's working." Anna's face flushed.

"Me too," she whispered. Natsume walked her to the cafeteria, as he had been doing everyday. But, this time he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before heading off. Nonoko squealed with delight.

"I can't believe you got Natsume Hyuuga! I mean, not that you're not amazing or anything, it's just that I always thought that he belonged with Mikan Sakura." Even though Anna agreed, she couldn't help but fell a twinge of jealousy. What was so good about _her_ anyways?

"She's not that awesome," Anna grumbled. Of course, Nonoko simply turned away as though she had not heard her.

"Natsume and Mikan were pretty cute together; I like the whole bad boy, good girl thing, but Mikan and Yuu are just down right adorable! The dumb girl and smart dude thing totally works for them and make them super cute!"

"They are not! They don't look right together, and the dumb girl, smart guy thing is totally cliché and boring, almost as cliché as the good girl, bad boy thing! I mean, I always though Yuu would like to be with someone smart too. You know, like m-" Anna stopped herself before she could go on. But from the hotness Anna could feel on her face and the widening of Nonokos' eyes, Anna knew Nonoko now also knew.

"You still like Yuu! You swore to me just yesterday that you were over him, and that you were being dead serious this time! You have the hottest guy in our grade, shit, the hottest guy in our whole school, and you are sooo jealous of Mikan! Are you even _really_ dating Natsume?"

"Erm, well…"

"Oh my God, you're not! Ugh, seriously? Why? That is just down right mean, to Yuu and Mik-" Anna's hand stopped Nonoko's mouth before she could go any further.

"Shhh! It's only for a few weeks, till they broke up and then-"

"And then what? Yuu went out with you again? God, you seriously think he's going to do that, after dating the girl of his dreams?"

"Mikan is not the girl of his dreams. I am," Anna said stubbornly. Nonoko rolled her eyes.

"Riiiight. That's the only reason that Yuu tells me everyday that he can't believe that he snagged the Mikan Sakura, the girl that people would die to date-"

"SHE'S NOT THAT AWESOME!" Anna shrieked. Silence covered the cafeteria as every head turned to stare at Anna. "I gotta go," she muttered, walking away.

"Anna, wait," Nonoko moved closer to Anna and gripped an arm tightly. "She may not be as amazing as everyone thinks, but one things for sure; neither are you." Letting go of her arm, Nonoko moved forward without looking back. Anna ran away, pretty sure she had just lost all the respect a best friend could give. She resisted the urge to cry.

* * *

"I think we should stop this." The words were obviously chosen carefully and given much thought, though not much hope to Anna.

"What? But I thought it was working so well! I mean, it was pretty obvious that they're about to fall apart!" Annas' eyes filled with tears. Ok, she'll admit it; the two weeks she had been 'dating' Natsume Hyuuga, Anna couldn't help but have _some_ feelings for him.

Natsume let out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just not worth it anymore, you know? I mean, yeah, I guess it would still be great if they actually broke up, but really? Do either of us really want that? Do we want to know that we caused two people who, as much as I hate to admit it, possibly love each other, to break up, _because of us_? Because of two jealous ex's?"

Anna sat there for a moment, absorbing his words. "But… what about us? I mean, we may not have them anymore, but could there ever be a chance of us?"

Natsume was silent. The tears that Anna had been holding back finally spilled over. "I don't think that could happen, Anna."

"But… what if I may just actually like you? Forget her, I'm just as good, right? I mean, nobody even liked her when she first came here-"

"People change, Anna. You're always trying to convince yourself that you're just as good, even better, and you're always needing self-assurance. You may seem like a sweet girl to everyone else, but you just have horrible self-esteem."

"Natsume… don't leave me," Anna's voice cracked in between her sobs. "You're all I have left."

"I'm sorry Anna, I just don't think I could ever like anyone else." Natsume's face looked genuinely sorry, which only caused another round of sobs from Anna. And then he left her, alone and without anyone to care for her. Anna resisted the urge to follow him.

* * *

"You know what happened, I supposed."

Anna nodded, her head feeling a bit freer. The shorter haircut really brought out a change that she needed, and the heartache from before had basically faded, instead being replaced by a dull feeling of nothingness. "I heard."

"It wasn't about you either. I mean, Nonoko told us what you guys did, but I think we could both see it coming. I guess we were just never meant to be." Yuu smiled forlornly at Anna, but all Anna could feel was a small shiver of regret at the mention of Nonoko.

"I'm sorry for you," Anna said, running a hand through her hair. Yuu tenderly tucked a stray hair behind her ear, giving Anna a rush of excitement that she had thought had disappeared.

"Don't be. There was always someone I liked more." Anna's heart started to pound, and all the love that she hadn't known she'd been keeping stored up seem to flow through her. Cupping her cheek in one hand, Yuu brought Anna's face closer to his. Slowly, Annas' eyes fluttered shut as their lips about touched and-

"Anna, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and- Oh!" Nonoko had burst into the room, causing Anna and Yuu to spring automatically apart and all three people in the room to start blushing. "S-sorry, umm, I'll just come back later, I guess…" Nonoko shut the door, still mouthing 'sorry' and waving a hand frantically in the air. Anna smiled. Maybe everything was OK now…

"I should probably go," Yuu said, grabbing his jacket. "See you tomorrow Anna."

"Uh Yuu, wait," Anna called after him. Quickly, she met him at the door. "I've wanted to do this for awhile." Anna took a deep breath and, not waiting for a response, grabbed Yuu and planted a long kiss on his lips. Everything else no longer seemed to matter except the two of them at the moment.

"I think I can stay a little longer," Yuu gasped. Leaning in once more, Anna finally stopped resisting the urges.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Input would be nice... so yeah! Please review :D**


End file.
